


What follows

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chuck is God, Corporal Punishment, Enough Is Enough, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel as been warned about his tone before, God is not a happy bunny, He pulls on the big guns, Heaven is not happy, Michael Is So Done, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Sibling Raphael, Thor knows his secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scared of a little lightning?"</p><p>"I'm not particularly fond of what follows, no"</p><p>In which Thor instead comes to get Loki, but he does not come alone. Raphael has come to retrieve his brother. And dish out some well deserved punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What follows

Wind rocked the entire plane, a storm was brewing outside it it sounded as if it was the start of a bad one. Lightning was cracking in long belts, powerful enough to take out anything but the technology they were currently flying in. Loki was looking around, upwards, as if searching for something through the metal of the plane. Steve glanced over at the right moment, the 'gods' eyebrows lifted in concern and something akin to fear flashing across his paling face. 

"Afraid of a little lightning?"

Loki looked over at him, he didn't have that smug look he had been harboring all night any longer, instead he looked like a child would after gotten caught doing something they knew they were not meant to be doing. His face was still pale, his eyebrows at his hair line, his voice soft and meek. 

"Well Cap-to, if you must know I'm not particularly fond of what usually follows"

His gaze hit the roof once more, staring at something they themselves couldn't see. All of a sudden Steve and Tony became extremely uncomfortable exchanging looks of their own and lifting the eyes upwards much as the so called god had. They jumped into a fighting position when there was a loud bang on the top of the plane, as if something heavy had landed on top of them, riding along with them from the outside. 

Black Widow muttered something and pushed a button, opening the bay door. 

There was another bang as the body of a large man landed in a crouch on the loading bay. Loki eye'd him, relief slowly clouding his features, he had no reason to worry about Thor. That crazy kid couldn't really touch him. Another man appeared next to him though, and his heart filled with iron like dread, slowly sinking into the bottom of his stomach. They walked forward with a sort of untouchable calmness about them, as if the storm brewing out there had absolutely no affect on them. 

Thor walked a head of them, as if escorting them inside. Steve waited patiently for attacking as he took in his new opponent. Tony was already in his armor and had his weapons ready to fire at them both. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of tact. 

"No, baby brother, you have no reason to fear Thor, but I am a completely different story, aren't I?"

He knew he should have recognized this particular brand of lightning, this type of storm that had been brewing around them. The same types of storms used to brew when their elder brothers used to argue all the time, when their fights would be brought home with them and he would be escorted quickly to one of the many closets to hide in with his other big brother as his own grace snapped in anger and fear at the constant yelling and cursing.  

"Raphael..."

"So you do remember me?"

He simply jumped from his seat, retreating backwards, towards the super heroes at the other end of the plane. Thor stopped at the exit of the plane, arms crossed over his chest. How he had found out who he really was was beyond him, he had no doubts that Odin had told him and where to go to get someone who could permanently bring him to an end. 

"You've been misbehaving more than usual Gabriel"

His brothers tone was stern, his eyes even more so if he was being completely honest here, his hands on his hips. How come after all this time his brothers could still make him feel like a tiny little fledgling in dire need of a trip over someones knee (he wasn't exactly the most well behaved child) even after all this time. Raphael smiled a tad just for a moment before he slowly moved forward to capture his naughty little brother. 

"What happens to children who misbehave Little Brother? Thor has shared some rather interesting stories with us, would you care to find out just exactly how we reacted to such news?"

"Not particularly, no!"

Raphael chuckled at him, "Oh? I'll have you know that Michael himself wanted to come and see to you, Lucifer even agreed with him, but I talked them down, for now at least. Come brother, do not make this worse for yourself, if you intend on acting like a spoiled child then you will be treated like one, I had thought we had beat this out of you after the last time but apparently I was wrong, my apologies"

Gabriel retreated with each step his brother made, matching those with one of his own. Steve hadn't moved and soon he ran into the super soldier, in a futile attempt to save himself he tried hiding behind him. 

"Stay away from me Raphael! Thor this means unending payback you bitch!"

The elder stopped, frowning, "Such language from an angel, and an archangel no less, and the  _Messenger_ of all beings." His eyes locked onto his brothers, "You had been warned about your language and tone before little brother, perhaps we should wash such foul things from your mouth."

"Don't you darrmmmmrrrrph!"

** _Snap_ ** 

Loki was cut off mid threat as something rectangular and pink appeared in his mouth. Steve raised an eye brow at the bar of soap stuck in the gods mouth. He frowned at the taste, trying to spit it out, but there was a sharp swat to his behind from his brother who had just appeared behind them that had him frozen in his spot. A hand was up at his ear in a moment, tugging him forward. 

"Now to take care of the other things, that will remain little brother, or if you would prefer, I  _can_ get Michael or Lucifer to come and deal with this, I am sure that they would more then happy to outlet their anger."

They watched in silence as Loki was dragged over to the seat he had abandoned, whining around the bar of soap stuck in his mouth. Steve stepped forward to take charge of the situation, he didn't know who the new comer was nor how he knew Thor and Loki but he couldn't let him harm their prisoner, despite how funny it is to see him pouting and whining around a bar of soap. 

Thor saw the Captain move and made to intercept him. 

"Look, Sir, I don't know who you are bu---"

"Stay out of this mortal, my dearest baby brother has had this coming for a  _very_ long time, he should be grateful that it is I who came and not our other brothers, or our  _Father"_

Gabriel paled at the mention of them all, even  _Father_ had been notified! Raphael watched his facial expression change. 

"Oh yes, Gabriel, Father has indeed been notified of your activities by Odin of Asgard, and He has requested that you be brought to him after we are done together."

Thor stopped Steve from getting any closer, "No Captain, you mustn't interfere, as I had once told you, Loki is adopted, in more ways then one. I simply retrieved his real family and made them aware of the issues at hand. They all to readily agreed to handle it for us. St. Raphael had been the one to request to come see to it himself."

They watched as the new arrival, St. Raphael (cause apparently gods were real so why couldn't angels be?) easily over powered the demi god in his grasp, yanking his pants from his hips, down to his knees, and yanked him over his lap as if he was a feather, his eyes not concealing his anger very well, there was something else going on here other then what had been done and happening with the teseract. 

"Why does he keep referring to Loki as Gabriel?"

"That is St. Gabriel, his younger brother."

He said it as if Steve should have known that already. 

"But I thought he was your brother?"

"It is a complicated situation that dates back to the very first Man"

And that was it. There was a sharp whap as something made impact on skin and they all turned to see the dark toned man, St. Raphael (apparently),  _spanking_ Loki (or...Gabriel?) . Tony was speechless for a moment as all three men watched in some sort of sick satisfaction as he rained his hand down on the shorter mans behind hard enough to already be turning it a crimson color. 

This would be the perfect moment to snap a picture of Reindeer Games, sobbing over the lap of an older larger man, his hand raining down on his red butt, his legs kicking in the air at each and every stinging painful swat, and with a bar of soap still hanging from his mouth. 

_"You. Will. Apologize. And. Release. Those. Under. Your. Control"_

Gabriel choked on a sob, his face beet red at having been put in this situation in the first place and in front of everyone too. It was embarrassing as all get out! But the burning sensation on his behind kept all those comments to himself. 

_"And. Then. You. Will. Come. Home. And. Father. Will. Finish. This. There!"_

After a few more well placed slaps, Raphael finally stopped. His butt was throbbing and his mouth was full of nasty soap subs. His sobs still racked his body even as his brother helped him stand and return his pants to their natural place, the soap disappearing with another snap of his fingers. His hands were steady but comforting as they cradled the sides of his head and his thumbs were gentle as they wiped away the tears. His lips were warm, forgiveness absolute, as they pressed against his forehead. 

"Come home Baby Brother?"

Gabriel nodded, burying his nose in his brothers shoulder. Raphael smiled gently at his movement, wrapping his arms loosely around his quivering frame. Michael and Lucifer were both singing down to them, calling through their bonds, waiting their arrival both wanting to see Gabriel for themselves. He rubbed a hand over his brothers back softly. 

"Let us return home then"

And then they were gone, just like that, gone. Tony and Steve moved forward but had no success in finding them. Natasha pressed a button on her comm, Clint's voice filling her ear piece. 

"Nat your not gonna believe this---"

 


End file.
